


tooru oikawa and the great horned owl + an eagle at the end

by tenjima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partying, is bokuto/oikawa now but will it be that way forever, teensy bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenjima/pseuds/tenjima
Summary: in which tooru oikawa meets someone he should've met before, tries something for the first time, and ultimately regrets this decision
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	tooru oikawa and the great horned owl + an eagle at the end

Tooru Oikawa does not drink.

So what's he doing at this stupid party then?

He doesn't have an answer, even though he wracks his brain trying to find one in this obnoxiously loud room. The music makes it hard to think.

He takes his phone out, mindful of drunk college kids dancing with their drinks held high like liquid doesn't fall out of a cup if you tip it over, and calls his best friend.

"Suga-chan?" he practically yells, since the, again, obnoxiously loud environment won't let him speak at a normal volume. God. He needs to get out of here. Is there a balcony somewhere?

"Yeah it's me!" he says, searching for a door that leads to the great outdoors. "Can you come pick me up?"

A door! He could cheer for happiness. Maybe he'll get away with it, since probably nobody would hear him anyway.

"Uh...Akaashi's friend's dorm I think. No the really energetic one with the hair like....Yeah him! Bokuto. Or-- Jesus okay fine!"

"Did you say my name?"

Tooru freezes and turns around. "I'll call you back," he says into the phone, or more like yells again. "Twenty minutes? Okay, I'll see you then." He hangs up and deals with Akaashi's friend, telling himself that it's only because this guy is Akaashi's friend.

"Hi sorry, I was just asking my friend to pick me up....It's nothing personal! I just...couldn't...remember your name." Ouch. Saying it like that makes it sound very personal.

Bokuto laughs. It's a nice laugh Tooru thinks. He does not go any further with that thought. (But Bokuto's arms look very nice in that tank top, and God of course he's wearing a tank top, and speaking of God, Tooru will have to have words with him later.)

"Let's go outside," Bokuto yells, pointing to the door Tooru had spotted earlier.

They leave the loud music and the dancing people. Tooru takes note of the way Bokuto holds the door open for him like a gentleman.

Sweet, sweet, sweet air. Fresh air. Fresh city air and the sound of honking and sirens. Oh yes.

Bokuto leans his back against the railing and turns his head so he can see Tooru. "You're Akaashi's friend right?" Bokuto says.

Tooru nods, containing the scream he wants to let out. They think of each other the same way, and now is the time Tooru should really be leaving because he can't hook up with a guy who thinks of him as 'Akaashi's friend' when Tooru thinks of _him_ as 'Akaashi's friend.'

God.

Maybe Tooru _should_ get a drink.

"He's talked about you a lot," Bokuto tells him, like this helps his case.

"Ah," Tooru says, because what is he supposed to say to that?

His mouth suddenly feels dry.

"Archery, right?" Bokuto says.

"Yes," Tooru squeaks, horrified that he, not a squeaker, has squeaked. "V-Volleyball, right? You're like....What do they call it?"

"The ace," Bokuto supplies, smiling, and oh yes that is a thing that should stay on his face forever.

"So your friend's coming to pick you up?" he asks. Tooru doesn't miss the disappointment.

"Ah...yes, but...I could...ask him to--"

"Do that," Boku-chan interrupts, eyes gleaming. Tooru becomes aware of the little space that has closed between them, and the way Boku-chan's eyes gleam. Like a predator stalking its prey.

_Fuck that is so hot._

Tooru has never whipped his phone out and had his best friend on the phone faster.

"Suga-chan, you don't-- Shut up! Yeah, go hang out with Sawa-chan. I know you've been _itching_ to-- Okay okay! Bye, love you. Yes, I will _Mom_. Okay bye."

"This isn't actually my place," Boku-chan says, matter-of-factly like this is something Tooru should know. He pushes himself off the railing. Tooru admires his arm muscles. They are very nice muscles. And Tooru has reason to believe that because he plays volleyball, his legs are probably even nicer....

"Ah. So...where...is your place then?"

"Upstairs," Boku-chan replies. He's smirking now. Tooru thinks that maybe whatever happens, getting into a bed with this man right now is a good idea.

"Shall we?"

Boku-chan comes closer. Tooru gulps.

"Thought you'd never ask," Boku-chan whispers. It almost gets carried away into the noises all around them, but Tooru hears it.

* * *

Koutarou Bokuto, by all accounts, is a very very good kisser. Tooru has to give credit to whoever taught Boku-chan how to kiss, or whoever was his first kiss, or whatever. He can't think straight.

"Fuck," Boku-chan whispers, and that does it.

Tooru, with much difficulty, pushes Boku-chan away, barely registering the look of hurt he gets. Tooru trips over himself to get his clothes off while Boku-chan does the same thing on the bed. Once Tooru has gotten rid of the evil pieces of cloth, he sits down in front of Boku-chan and spreads his legs.

Boku-chan smirks before diving at Tooru again.

* * *

They're lying in bed, and Tooru is trying to process everything that just happened.

The sex was, as he expected, mindblowingly amazing.

"Hey," Boku-chan says.

Tooru turns his head, which hurts a little. He can practically feel the hickeys blossoming on his neck.

"So...." Boku-chan continues, trailing off.

Tooru's heart sinks. _Oh no._

"Don't get me wrong, this was really fun and I had a great time, but I don't....Fuck, I don't like saying this but...I don't really have time for relationships. It'd just be difficult right now, with school. I need a certain amount of credits to pass, and if I don't pass I won't have a good chance in athletics in the future....It's complicated. That's not exactly how it is in real life, but....Hey, where are you going?"

Tooru is ashamed. Embarrassed. He _knew_ sleeping with a stranger, even if the stranger was his friend's friend, was a horrible idea.

"Sorry," he says, turning away so Boku-chan won't see him cry because that's so pathetic. "I totally understand, I get it. I don't want that for you either. Maybe we should just stay friends! We both know Aka-chan, maybe we'll meet again! We should! Totally do that!"

Uh-oh. This is not good.

"Thanks for understanding," Boku-chan says. "Really, I'm so sorry. You should know that you're totally awesome though. You're really fun."

"Thanks, you too," Tooru says, reaching for his shirt.

"Well, I'm here if you...you know, need anything," Bokuto says. "Get home safe okay?"

"I will."

Before he goes, Tooru stops by that raging party again.

One teeny-tiny drink won't hurt him.

Right?

* * *

Fuck.

He's so drunk right now.

Drunk.

The word for.

Basketball?

They drunk a net....No no that's not right. They dunk a ball into a net and it makes a _swish_ noise. Very satisfying.

Except Tooru doesn't play basketball.

Where is he right now?

A face swims around near his.

"You okay?" a voice says. It's a nice voice.

Who had a nice voice?

Oh yes. That owl.

Tooru slept with an owl.

No no that's definitely not right.

He slept with a man who looked like an owl.

No he had a nice laugh. Something. Nice. His arms?

Tooru nods.

"You are most certainly not okay," the voice says. "Can you stand? Here's some water."

Tooru takes the cup and gulps down the water in one go.

"Hey hey, don't do that," the voice reprimands. "Try standing. I'll help you."

"Don't need help," Tooru mutters, trying to push himself up by his arms and utterly failing. "I can do it."

"He's totally wasted," a second voice says, sounding amused.

"Tendou," the first voice says, warningly.

"I'm just saying."

"I'm going to get him home. Tell Goshiki-kun I'll be back late."

"Ooo, he won't like that."

"Tough. Tell him I was late for the greater good."

"Helping a drunk stranger home? Yeah okay. Have fun with that. See ya."

The first man hums, and then Tooru feels hands slide under his thighs and hey that's not a very nice place to put your hands and then he's on someone's back, a very broad back, and he's being carried out of the bathroom.

It registers with Tooru that this man smells good, like vanilla and honey. Tooru loves vanilla yogurt, with honey and fruits. Maybe he'll have that for breakfast tomorrow.

"Can you tell me where your dorm building is?" the man asks.

"Uh...it's shaped like...like a...." What's the letter? Or a shape. A circle? No. A pentahexagon. Tooru laughs. A pentahexagon. "Like a...with the four sides and the...."

"A square," the man affirms.

"No. The other one."

"A rectangle?"

"Yes! They're so...plain-looking. I hate it. But my room is nice. You should see it."

"I wasn't looking to hook up with a drunk stranger tonight," the man says.

Tooru laughs. "Um-hm."

The man helps him into a car.

"I know which dorm building is yours, so just relax," the man tells him. "There's only one dorm building on this entire campus that looks like a rectangle."

Tooru nods sagely. "It's hideous," he says. "Absolutely disgusting. Also I hope you don't plan on kidnapping me," he adds, pitching his voice louder even though it hurts his ears. He tries to sound and look mean. "Because I will have you know, I have a...I have a very scary best friend and...and....What was I doing?"

The man chuckles. It's a nice chuckle.

 _Chuckle_. Tooru hates that word.

The engine starts, and then they're driving away from the dorm building where he hooked up with a man who looked like an owl not even two hours before.

Tooru yawns and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

He wakes up with a pounding headache and the very urgent need to pee.

He goes and does that, then takes an Advil because _holy shit he's going to die_.

"Look what the cat dragged in," a disapproving voice says from behind him.

Shit. Say your prayers now, Tooru. Remember your will.

Koushi Sugawara will get nothing.

"Hi," Tooru says weakly, turning to face his best friend who looks like a very angry silver-haired man.

"I won't yell because of your headache--"

"Nice of you."

"--but what the hell were you thinking? Getting drunk for the first time! Without me! I should've been there to help you at least. I should've gotten you when you called. Ugh. I'm so mad at you right now."

"Suga-channnnn--"

"No. Do not talk to me. And ooooo, you are so lucky it's Saturday and we don't have classes. Ugh. So mad. Do not. Speak to me. For the rest of the day. Get your damn meals from a restaurant."

Tooru pouts. When Suga-chan means business, he means business. He's scary.

A dark-haired man pokes his head into the room.

"Hi Tooru," Sawa-chan says.

Tooru waves weakly back.

"No," Suga-chan says, sharply. "We're not speaking to Oikawa-san right now."

 _Oikawa-san?_ Harsh.

Sawa-chan makes a sympathetic face at Tooru and then retreats as his boyfriend stalks out of the room.

Tooru pouts again and starts getting dressed.

Eventually, the headache wears down, and he makes a cup of tea for himself and starts on some homework.

He can't stop thinking of the other dark-haired man, his saviour from last night. He told Tooru his name, but Tooru was idiotically too drunk to remember it.

Ushiwaka? Something like that. It was probably that.

Tooru will try to ask around later. The campus isn't huge but it's not that small either; finding someone whose name you don't really remember and who you saw through drunk vision will be tough but not impossible.

Tooru takes a sip of his tea and burns his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me u got the title
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
